covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Locked Container
As the name suggests, a Locked Container is a type of Container that must be Unlocked before it can be opened for purposes of Photography. To unlock a Locked Container, Max must be carrying the Safe Cracking Kit . There are two types of locked containers, and they are quite different from one another. One type, the Floor Safe, is easily to most lucrative Container in the game. Types of Locked Containers The game has exactly 2 different types of Locked Containers: Wall Safe :Main article: Wall Safe A Wall Safe is the simpler of the two. It can appear in Offices, File Rooms and Cipher Rooms. It will always appear against either the east or west wall of the room. A Wall Safe contains the same types of information as other Containers, specifically Clue pieces, Evidence and Mentions. The only difference between it and other containers is the fact that it is locked. If there's a plethora of other containers in the same Hideout, there's no prerogative to go for the Wall Safes or to carry a Safe Cracking Kit at all, unless expecting a Floor Safe! Floor Safe :Main article: Floor Safe The Floor Safe is easily the most valueable kind of Container you can find, and is significantly different from all other Containers. A Floor Safe can appear in File Rooms, Computer Rooms or Cipher Rooms. It will always appear against the north wall of a room. A Floor Safe may contain a completely different array of information from what is normally acquired from other Containers. It can provide Max with additional Combat Gear, reveal the entire floor plan of the current Hideout, and better yet - provide sensitive documents of exceptional value to the investigation. Opening a Locked Container Again, the thing that sets these Locked Containers apart from the other Containers is that they are, well, Locked. Therefore, in order to open and Photograph the contents of a Locked Container, it is first necessary to unlock it. This is done with the help of a Safe Cracking Kit. The process itself is rather simple: Walk up to the Locked Container, and open it as you would any other Container, by pressing the "F2" key. The only difference is that this won't work if Max is not carrying a Safe Cracking Kit at the time. Closing Strangely, closing a Locked Container works the same way - walking up to it and pressing "F2" - but it cannot be closed unless you have a Safe Cracking Kit. This has a special significance when you kill an enemy guard while he is inspecting a Locked Container. If this happens, and you do not have a Safe Cracking Kit on you at the time, there is no way to close that Container. This is important because any other enemy guard who comes across this permanently-open container will raise the alarm immediately. So, for caution, if you're not carrying a Safe Cracking Kit, avoid killing guards while they are inspecting Locked Containers... Category:Containers Category:Locked Containers Category:Furniture